Snivy's Crush
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Snivy has a crush on her trainer Ash Ketchum. Snivy/Ash. OverAttractionshipping, PokemonxHuman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I can not believe no one had done a Ash x Snivy fic, I must be the first person to made one and yes Pokemon can speak in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. If I did, I would make Pokemon x Human full episode.

* * *

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

A rodent-like Pokémon, with white in coloration, that most resembles a flying squirrel, it possesses black eyes, a tiny nose and yellow cheek patches. Her ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears is Irish's Emolga who was walking with Ash's Snivy in the forest.

Snivy body is green in coloration, while she has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of her back and tail and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards.

"Snivy, why do you like Ash?" Emolga asked.

Snivy literally stopped in her tracks and looked at her rival and friend Emolga, "I don't!" She said a bit too simply.

"Yes you do." Emolga replied back, with no change in his voice.

"I don't!" Snivy repeated, with slight annoyance.

"Yes you do." Emolga also repeated.

"I don't!" Snivy repeated again, with slight annoyance.

"Just admit it." Emolga said.

"Emolga will you just stop alright!?" Snivy said to her best rive and friend as they walked into a forest.

Emolga flies toward a tree and lied in the top of it with a smug grin in her face.

"What are you smiling at Missy!?" Snivy asked while crossing her arms each other.

"Because you so obviously like him!" Emolga said with a smirk in her face.

Snivy's cheeks started to go pink, "Listen Emolga I don't like him okay!?" She said.

Emolga roll her eyes, "You know it's really hard to believe you with your cheeks that color." She said.

Snivy rise a eyebrow, "What are you talking about!?" She asked in confused.

Emolga flies toward Snivy and take her toward a lake to reflect her face.

Snivy look herself her face and see her cheek in pink.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Snivy said to a now laughing Emolga, "It's not funny" She said in frustration.

"I have some advice for you if your interested my dear friend?" Emolga said once she stopped laughing, Emolga gave her a look before Snivy reluctantly went to sit next to her best friend, "Just admit you like him and put this whole feud to rest!" She suggested.

"Cut it out Emolga, okay I don't like Ash that way!" Snivy practically screamed.

"Yes you do!" Emolga said as she was dancing, "Snivy and Ash sitting under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"

"Cut it up!" Snivy practically screamed.

"Everything alright here girls?" Snivy trainer, Ash Ketchump ask as he walk toward the two female Pokemon.

"Yeah Ash" Snivy said.

"Okay just do not go very far from the camp." Ash said and walk back to the camp.

"You see what you do!" Snivy nudged Emolga.

"What I do!?" Emolga said a high pitched voice.

"You know what I mean!" Snivy said as she went to get some water from the lake and took a sip with her hands.

"Well that wouldn't happen if you would just admit you like Ash!" Emolga pointed out.

"He's my friend." Snivy said, "And he's my Trainer!"

"Oh, come on, Snivy!" Emolga teased, "Just admit it. You have feelings for Ash."

Snivy shook her head, "Feelings of concern nothing more!" She said, "I don't want him to get hurt, that's all."

Emolga grin, "And you have feelings for him?"

Snivy took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, "Why am I wasting my time in this conversation!?" She said and walk back to the camp.

Emolga shrug and follow her friend to the camp, "Snivy and Ash sitting under a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!" She sing as she dancing and walking.

Snivy groan and do a face palm and keep walking to the camp.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you hate Pokemon x Human then don't post any type of reviews and if you going to criticizer my fic make sure is not anonymous so I can reply you review and to answer your question.


	2. Chapter 2

" " = **character's speech**

' ' = **character's though**

* * *

Snivy was sitting under a tree alone watching the night stars, 'Ugh, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I kept trying to ignore him but his image kept on coming back up in my head and dream!' She though and groan, "Snap out of it Snivy! Ash's your friend, nothing more. Besides your are a Pokemon!" Snivy said and sighed, "This might not turn out good but at least he'll know how I feel about him... Maybe he feels the same but I doubt it!" She said.

"Stupid crush... It makes me feel so soft!" Before Snivy could said something else, she heard someone behind her.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up, Wise Girl?"

Snivy knew the voice immediately. It was Iris's Emolga.

"Well what about you?" Snivy questioned Emolga in response.

"I couldn't sleep I was thinking about... things." Emolga hesitated as she spoke.

"Same here." Snivy stood up and turned around to look at her friend.

"Thinking about him again?" Emolga said with a smirk in her face.

Snivy open her eyes in shock, "What are you talking about?" She tries to deny as her cheeks tun pink again.

"I have never seen you so emotional about anything. The only other person I've ever seen you be protective of is your trainer!" Emolga said, "You've probably cared about him from day one. Why can't you just admit it?"

Snivy sigh, "I care about him just as much as I care about anyone else in this place." She grits out.

"Oh please." Emolga scoffs, "I'm having a hard time believing that you care about me and the others but it's clear that Ash has somehow made it to the top of your concerns and you care about him on a personal and emotional level I know you Snivy I know you better than anyone. Just admit it.. you care for him more as a friend."

Snivy sighs and looks away, "You're right, I care about him... Because he's my friend and nothing more!" She said fiercely.

Emolga groan, "Oh just admit that you like Ash Ketchum already!" She said.

"When you admit that you like Oshawott!" Snivy shot back with a smirk in her face.

Emolga cheeks tun pink, "How about we just stop talking about this?" She suggested, "And we'll never tell anybody about this conversation ever!" She remarked, "In fact let's just forget about this whole conversation okay?"

"Good idea!" Snivy agreed, her cheeks still pink.

Then they went their separate ways back to the camp.

Snivy walk where Ash Ketchum was sleepy and looked at her trainer in sleeping on the sleepy-bag, she walked over to Ash and sat down next to her trainer and began to watch him as he sleep. She suddenly snapped out of her though, she then pulled her hands back from her arms and held it to her chest.

'What the hell I am doing!?" Snivy though, 'He is my friend for Arceus's sake!'

"Are you ok?"

Snivy saw Ash that just woke up, he grabbed Snivy's and brought her close into his arms and that make Snivy's cheeks tun pinks.

"Is everything is fine Snivy?" Ash began asking to his female Pokemon.

A cool feeling passed through Snivy as she looked up at Ash, "A.. Ash." she struggled for the words, "Do you... care for me?"

A shocked expression went across Ash's face, "Of course I do... Why your ask?"

"Oh for nothing" Snivy said making a smile then she yawn and fell into the arms of Ash, the trainer Ash Ketchum smile and lay down with Snivy in his side, Snivy smile and fall to sleep.

Ash smile and watch her sleep, 'Oh she fell to asleep.' He thought at her, 'She looks so beautiful... but what am I thinking, she's my best friend and Pokemon and I do not think she ever be interested in me and I'm really bad with girls, I could not achieve the love for Misty and I just to stupid I lost the love of Dawn, May, Bayleef and Latias!'

Thinky in that Ash low he head and without thinking he lay beside to a sleepy Snivy who was smiling during her sleep.

* * *

Hours late almost in the morning everyone in the camp still sleepy, Snivy slowly have her eyes open and look at her side that her trainer Ash's face was close to her, she stared at him, not realizing her face was approaching to him, closer and closer unti she kissed him, knowing he was asleep.

Then Snivy heard a giggle not far from them and the giggle come from behind a tree, Snivy quickly parted her lips out of the Ash's lips and stood, she walk toward the tree and achieving to sees her friend Emolga.

"Oh my Arceus this really is a bomb!" Whispering the little flying-electric mouse Emolga said as she giggled.

Emolga without noticing that her friend, Snivy was walking toward her with a annoyance in her face.

"Emolga what did you think you doing?" Snivy ask.

Emolga stop giggle and saw Snivy front of her, "Oh... is nothing..." She sweat a little.

Snivy don't bite Emolga fake words but she know the best is ignore her. She sigh and walk back to Ash Ketchum.

"Snivy?"

Snivy then heard a voice from a few feet behind her. It was Ash Ketchum who was waking up from his sleep.

"Yes Ash? ... Did something wrong?" Snivy smiles and walks towards her trainer.

"Oh?... no, no and I'm sorry if I woke you in your sleep." Ash apologize.

"Do not worry Ash since I'm none sleep anyway." Snivy said.

"Is everything okay Snivy? Ash ask to his female Pokemon, "You're acting a bit strange?"

"Ash is nothing... I'm OK..." Snivy lied, "I'm going to get something for breakfast."

Snivy walk toward the forest when Ash watch her in worry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Maybe this chapter suck but I run of ideas ^_^;


End file.
